tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Humans are a race found throughout Tolas. They are a diverse race with many different cultures found from place to place. History Humans are natives to Tolas, being found to the continents of Farthrone and Vhir at different points in history. Humans migrated to the continent of Etan from Farthrone following the collapse of various empires in that continent. Abilities Humans are known for their diverse range of abilities with a small portion of the population having access to inate arcane abilities. Northborn Description: You hail from either the Northern Tribes or the city-state of Ruskar. You are used to living in the cold. '' Benefit: You gain resist 2 cold. You also gain a +2 circumstance bonus to avoid nonlethal damage from exposure to cold weather. Telinor Upbringing Description: ''You were born in the elven city of Telinor where magical artefacts are commonplace. You have plenty of experience using arcane devices. Pathfinder benefit: Use Magic Device becomes a class skill for you or gain addition +2 bonus on Use Magic Device checks if it already is a class skill, in addition you can make Knowledge Arcana checks untrained once per day. You also gain elvish to your list of known languages.This replaces the skilled trait. Fifth Edition benefit: You gain proficiency in Arcana and History. You also may understand, write, and speak elvish, if you already understand elvish you gain another language of your choice.In addition you gain the Innate Intuitiveness ability. You gain the starting equipment of the Cloistered Scholar background. Innate Intuitiveness: You can spend a minute attempting to understand a magical item, rather than at the end of a short rest. You choose one object that you must touch for one minute. If it is a magic item or some other magic-imbued object, you learn its properties and how to use them, whether it requires attunement to use, and how many charges it has, if any. Grostere Citizen Description: You are from the city of Grostere where you were surrounded by devotion to the god Pelor and false prophets. Pathfinder benefit: You gain a +2 bonus to Sense Motive checks and can make all Knowledge checks relating to the god Pelor untrained or with a +4 bonus to those particular checks if you are trained. This replaces skilled. Fifth Edition benefit: You gain proficiency in Religion and Insight. You can read, write, and speak Celestial and one other language of your choice. You gain the starting equipment of the Acolyte. In addition, you gain the Shelter of the Hateful Sun. Shelter of the Hateful Sun: ''You and your adventuring companions can expect to receive free healing and care at a temple, shrine, or other established presence of the Church of Truth, though you must provide any material components needed for spells, or donate the equivalent in gold. The Church will support you (but only you) at a modest lifestyle. You can request sanctuary at a Church of Truth controlled establishment. While near your temple, you can call upon a Crusader for assistance, providing escort from one holy site to another, or some other service such as exorcism or purification of spirit, assuming you are in good standing with the Church of Truth. Sang Freeman Description: ''You hail from the Sang Valley where you were a member of the local militia for a few years guarding trade caravans. Pathfinder benefit: You gain a +2 bonus to Appraise and Diplomacy checks and gain Exotic Weapon Proficiency (firearms)'' as a bonus feat. This replaces the bonus feat class feature. Fifth Edition benefit: You gain proficiency in Persuasion and Insight, as well as one tool set of your choice. In addition, you are proficient in firearms and can add one firearm to your starting equipment. New Oli'us Countryman Description: ''You were raised away from the Peace of Quel'Doran along the border settlements where raiders are frequent. You learned how to track people in the wild and keep secret communications between your comrades. Pathfinder benefit: You gain a +2 bonus to Survival, Linguistics and Bluff checks. This replaces skilled. Fifth Edition benefit: You can read, write, and speak elvish. You gain proficiency in Survival and Deception. Stovakor Townsperson Description: You were raised in the shrouded city of Stovakor where vampires rule. You had to learn how to avoid the wrong people and get to know the right ones whilst keeping yourself alive. Pathfinder benefit: You gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition you gain Knowledge (Nobility) as a class skill. This replaces skilled. Fifth Edition benefit: You gain proficiency in Sleight of Hand and Stealth. Zelfolk You are one of the Zelfolk, the people from the desert cities of Vhir. '' Pathfinder benefit: You gain a + 4 trait bonus on saving throws made to resist the effects of being in hot conditions and a +1 trait bonus on saving throws against fire effects. In addition you gain Zelspeak as bonus language. Fifth Edition benefit: '''Skill Proficiencies: ' Languages: ' '''Equipment: ' '''Feature: Category:Races Category:Human Category:Homerules Category:Humanoid